In a principal aspect, the present invention comprises an oil lift drain, and more particularly, an oil lift drain having a container for collection of the oil discharged into telescoping tubes extending upwardly from the container and connected to a funnel that may be positional under an oil pan of a vehicle.
When servicing vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, the mechanic often places the vehicle on a lift for access to the underside thereof. One of the service functions typical in this situation is evacuation of the oil pan of the vehicle. This is accomplished by removing the drain plug of the oil pan and collecting the oil as it drains from the pan in a container. It has been common practice to use oil lift drains to collect the oil. Oil lift drains typically comprise a container mounted on wheels with a projecting vertical tube supporting a funnel at the distal upper end. The funnel is placed underneath the open drain of the oil pan and diverts the used oil through the funnel into the descending tube and then into the collection container. Various designs of such oil lift drains have been available. Desirable features include easy adjustability, portability, and the capacity to be assembled and disassembled easily for shipment if necessary.
Briefly, the present invention comprises an oil lift drain having a container with a horizontal cross sectional configuration that is generally rectangular with rounded edges, and more particularly, a horizontal cross sectional shape that is square with rounded edges. The container is made from a molded, plastic material and includes a vertically projecting nozzle from the top side with a hollow handle connecting from the nozzle to the inside of the container. Within the container is a special rib channel that coacts with a telescoping tube that fits into the container. The container is mounted on casters. First and second telescoping tubes project from the nozzle of the container vertically upward and support a funnel. The telescoping tubes may be adjusted at the site of use of the oil lift drain by means of a locking ring which fits around the upper tube and is supported by a bracket attached to the lower tube.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved oil lift drain which may be easily packaged in a kit for transport to a service site.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved oil lift drain which includes vertical drain tubes that are easily adjusted.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an oil lift drain with a container that can be easily transported and from which collected fluid may be poured safely and easily.
Another object of the invention is to provide an oil lift drain with a molded plastic container that includes bulging sides to prevent xe2x80x9coil canningxe2x80x9d of the sides during filling and pouring from the container.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.